


Tryst

by peachjeekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjeekies/pseuds/peachjeekies
Summary: Han Jisung, Prince of Miroh, on behalf of his father, has to visit the cold Levanter, ruled by King Minho, to discus an important trade deal. However there is bad blood between the two due Hans father being the cause for Minho's mother and fathers death. Levanter is Han's own personal hell, but Hyunjin makes it just a bit more bearable. Relationships bloom between the Miroh and Levanter boy, however the relationship between Minho and Han are always rocky. The Miroh and Levanter boys aren't the only ones finding love. Lix, Han's assistant, and Chan, Minho's assistant and friend grow closer than Hyunjin and Han pretty fast.There's drama, twists and turns, as well as brotherhood and family.Inspired by @_hanjisungie 's Swallowed By The Sea. [though inspired its not a spin off or have any correlation to their original plot.]
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 7





	1. prequel

**Author's Note:**

> this au isn't entirely romance based, I actually hope to have more action/adventure in here. There's drama, twists and turns, as well as brotherhood and family. This originally started off as a short story assignment for my english class but I had to make it into a complete story. I really hope you'll enjoy what I have written and planned for this story.  
> Inspired by @_hanjisungie 's Swallowed By The Sea. [though inspired its not a spin off or have any correlation to their original plot.

Before the royal rivals could walk and speak, Jin King of Clé, Kyungmin King of Levanter, and Seojun King of Miroh were almost like brothers. In those days, once a year the Kings would take their wifes (or lack thereof in King Jin’s case-who passed away while birthing Chan) and go on a trip leaving their children in Miroh with the maids. On their last trip, the Levanter King and Miroh King went hunting while King Jin fished. As he was fishing, Irene, Queen of Levanter went to bathe. Jin wronged Kyungmin the moment he laid eyes on Irene and he pursued her.  
Later that night King Seojun heard the queens speaking about it and went to confront Jin about it and he confessed to him how he’s been in love with Irene. Seojun urged him to come clean to Kyungmin about it and refused, saying, “I finally have what I’ve wanted all my life; her.” Seojun was astonished with what he was hearing. He threatened that if he didn’t confront Kyungmin by sundown the following day he would tell Kyungmin himself.  
The following morning they were all riding uphill, and when they reached the top of the hill, Seojun gave the two some space to talk about what had happened. Seojun made himself busy helping the two women prepare for lunch. Suddenly Seojun was pushed to the ground by a yelling Kyungmin, asking why and how he could sleep with his wife. Seojun confused, tried to reason with him but could barely speak with the constant punches being thrown into his sides and face. The women screamed for him to stop and King Jin just stood behind Kyungmin with the smallest smirk on his face.  
Eventually, when Seojun could barely speak, Jin pulled him off and the women rushed to Seojun but Kyungmin yelled at Irene to go gather their things so they could leave. However, she refused to leave till the problem was resolved, to which Kyungmin responds, “you were the cause of this problem. You caused this and brought shame to our family. Maybe the resolution is to run you through.”  
Kyungmins words made Jin step in to try to de-escalate everything to spare his secret love’s life. “Isn’t that a bit much Kyungmin? You can’t spare her life?”  
Kyungmin shifted his menacing glare from Irene to Jin. “She’s better off dead than without me.” That said Jin went into a protective state, withdrawing his sword from his hip before saying “I cant let you do that. If you run her through, I’ll run you through.”  
Seojun gasped after returning to a conscious state and yelled “not me. Him,” as best as he could and points to Jin. Realization flooded Kyungmins face and anger clouded his vision. It was enough to take his sword and kill his wife. So many emotions passed over Jins face in a span of a second as he then killed Kyungmin.  
The two laid side by side on the ground, each a sword sticking from their side. King Jin then approached a bloody Seojun and his wailing queen Jisoo. “This is your doing. I will tell everyone how you killed him and his wife and you won’t be able to deny it, because no one would believe I did it. He was practically my brother in their eyes. Everyone will break trades with you. I will continue a secret trade with you if you keep your silence.” He said before leaving the two there, a decision already made.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is enough for a first chapter ! i hope you enjoy it ! thank you for supporting my work! 🤍

Prince Han was still adjusting to the cold weather of Levanter, different to his sunny home, Miroh. Han shivers while pulling his cloak closer to his body, shying away from the icy daggers that is the levanter breeze. They weren’t even outside yet. Prince Han and his advisor Lix were making their way through the labyrinth like halls, the clacking of their shoes against the cement was the only thing accompanying the two.

“It can't be a coincidence that our quarters are the coldest,” prince Han grunts with chattering teeth. Lix chuckles while shaking his head. 

“Perhaps you’re overthinking it,” Lix responds. Han scoffs and looks over his shoulder at Lix.

“Then explain to me why we have to walk 5,000 yards just for a meeting?” he says, to which Lix responds with a bark of laughter.

They carry on their way silently until they reach the study hall. The air shifts the moment Prince Han steps in the room, joining King Minho with his advisor and friend (denounced) Prince Chan, along with the royal guard and assistant. Minho glares at Han as he walks in, and has to refrain from rolling his eyes, instead he folds his arms and bites the inside of his cheek. 

Prince Chan clears his throat and steps forward, arm stretched out towards Han, “Please excuse the king’s rude behavior,” he shoots Minho a glare before locking eyes with Prince Han once again, a smile on his face. “he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I’m his advisor Chan of-”

“Clé, yes we’ve met. It’s been a long time, I believe.” Han says taking his hand firmly and shaking. “This is my advisor, Felix.” Lix’s bright smile- similar to the Clé boy’s- shines as he waves at him. The Clé boy’s eyes linger on Felix a bit before the three face King Minho. 

The warmth exhibited from Lix is overshadowed by the cold glare coming from the king himself. He pushes himself off of the wall he was leaning against and mutters a “let’s get this finished with, then” before they all follow pursuit, congregating around the table.

Morning passes by in rushes of anger and frustration. The King and Prince can only agree on one thing; they cannot stand to be near each other.  


“At this rate, nothing will get done!” Han exclaims standing from the table.  


“It’s not my fault you’re insufferable and incompetent,” the king responds dryly, refusing to lose his composer.  


“I am neither insufferable or incompetent. You refuse every plan or idea I present! They’re all valid propositions! It’s not my fault you won’t listen!”  


“You and your father are to blame for all of this. If I were you I would refrain from speaking on ‘blame.’” Minho says, sending a shiver down Han’s spine. Chan silently gasps, and Lix places a hand on Han’s shoulder.  


Han takes a breath and swallows despite his mouth’s lack of saliva .“With all due respect, Your Highness, if I were you, I’d refrain from speaking about the King like that. He is still alive,” Han says hardening his expression, his glassy eyes giving him away. The kings guard tenses and steps forward in a protective manor.  


King Minho only scoffs before kicking his legs up on the table, a smirk playing on his lips. “Only for so long. You may go.” With that Han turns on his heel and storms out, Lix not too far behind him.

Prince Han finds himself in a corridor far enough away from the meeting hall. He had to get a grip on himself before facing the king again. He kept repeating to himself “it’s fine, he doesn’t know, there’s nothing I can do right now. It’s going to be okay, just get this over with.” Lix stood a few feet from the prince, silently comforting him.  


Once Prince Han feels calm enough he turns on his heel to address Lix but instantly runs into someone. Prince Han quickly apologizes but the only response he gets is a giddy laugh. The prince quickly regains his senses to see who he ran into and saw a beautiful man before him, with long blonde hair and fiery fox like eyes that contrast to the cold that surrounds Levanter. The air in Han’s throat catches, his eyes widening and jaw dropping. He is instantly taken aback by his beauty.  


“It’s alright, I still have all my limbs attached. You’ll have to be more careful though. My name is Hyunjin,” he says, extending his hand. Prince Han takes his hand but doesn’t say anything, still in awe. He blinks before asking “and you are…?”  


Something clicks in Han’s mind. He clears his throat and straightens his back a bit before taking his hand to his lips, but not before he can say, “I am Prince Han of Miroh.”  


Instead of seeming impressed, Hyunjins brows raise at the sudden news. “Ah, the famous Prince Han,” he teases.  


“H-have you heard of me?” he stutters standing up straight again, but he doesn’t release his hand.  


“Of course I have. However, I assume you haven’t heard of me,” he chuckles.  


“And why would I know who you are?” he asks furrowing his brow, genuinely confused. He takes Hyunjin’s hand in both of his and the pretty boy scoffs. Hyunjin opens his mouth to speak but someone else beats him to it.  


“Because he’s my ward.” Suddenly the King arrives, leaning against the cold wall, his eyes fixated solely on Hyunjins hand in Han’s.  
Han drops Hyunjins hand as if he was burned and takes a step away, trying to avoid any more problems with the King.  


“Come on, Your Highness. I’m just getting acquainted with our visitor,” Hyunjin smiles warmly, trying to cut the thick cold atmosphere that’s been set, due to Minho’s sudden presence.  


“That’s very considerate of you, Hyunjin, however there is no need.” The king's words lack emotion and the intention is clear in the glare that’s being sent Hyunjins way, to which he responds with an eye roll and begins to shuffle away from the two royals and advisor. Before he can completely escape the intense gaze of the King he sneaks a glance at Prince Han and winks with an innocent smile.  


Hans cheeks are dusted with a rose color. He clears his throat and goes to walk past the King but is stopped by his hand on his shoulder, his intense glare never once softening. “Hyunjin is like a brother to me, grew up together, we basically are brothers. So don’t even think about it.” With every word his hand on Hans shoulder gets tighter and tighter, until Han has to step around him with a wince. However, Han is never one to back down from anything, so he smirks and says, “yes. Whatever you say, your majesty,” before walking towards his quarters, with Lix close behind him


End file.
